Love You Sensei!
by mochan48
Summary: ketika dosen baru bertemu dengan sang Uchiha SasuNaru


**Love You Sensei!**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam charanya saja ^^b**

 **Pairing : SasukexNaruto**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : romance, hurt(?), school life, OOC.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Just fanfiction.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Warning! 21++**

.

.

.

Konoha University. Salah satu kampus elit yang ada di Konona, dimana anak-anak orang kaya dan IQ diatas rata-rata yang bisa masuk kesana.

Sasuke memandang malas pena yang ia mainkan dengan jarinya. Ia sudah sangat jenuh mendengarkan dosen yang terus mengoceh tentang rumus-rumus statistika. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, justru karena ia sudah hafal maka ia malas mendengarkan rumus-rumus tersebut yang diulang-ulang.

"Uchiha- _san_ "

"Iya Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Coba kau kerjakan soal nomor tiga di papan tulis" perintah dosen itu.

"Apa kau bercanda memberiku soal mudah seperti itu _sensei_?" Sasuke tersenyum menantang pada sang dosen.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi sikap Uchiha muda yang suka seenaknya itu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke adalah putra dari pemilik universitas itu. Mahasiswa tampan itu sudah terkenal dengan perangai _badboy_ nya dan juga suka memberontak.

Setelah kelas Statistik selesai, Sasuke masih harus berganti ke kelas Ekonomi.

"Apa kau lihat dosen baru tadi?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang bergosip dengan temannya.

"Ah dia benar-benar tampan. Katanya ia masih _single_ loh"

"Kyaa benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa mencoba untuk mendekatinya"

Terdengar suara tawa dari kedua gadis itu. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dengan tidak memperdulikan obrolan tidak penting kedua gadis itu.

Setelah sampai di dalam kelas, ia mengambil tempat di depan karena dibelakang ternyata sudah penuh. Walaupun Sasuke suka sok berkuasa, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing masalah tempat duduk.

Braakkk

Semua mata menatap pintu masuk yang dibuka dengan kasar. Ternyata yang membanting pintu itu adalah orang baru yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

"Ma..maaf kurasa aku terlalu grogi" ucap pria bersurai pirang itu.

'Siapa dia?'

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar di penjuru kelas. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya lantaran ia belum pernah melihat orang tersebut. Pria bersurai pirang itu pun menuju ke depan kelas dengan masih diperhatikan oleh semua mahasiswa disana.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Saya adalah dosen pengganti mata kuliah Ekonomi Bisnis kalian. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal _minna-san_. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" lalu ia membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di diwajahnya.

" _Sensei_ apa rambutmu dicat?"

Naruto reflek menyentuh rambutnya yang pirang itu. "Oh tentu saja ini asli" jawabnya.

Beberapa mahasiswa bertanya mengenai alamat, makanan favorit, dan hal tidak penting lainnya. Sisanya menanyakan bagaimana sistematis pemuda pirang itu mengajar.

Sasuke menggangkat tangannya "Sepertinya _sensei_ masih sangat muda. Apa anda yakin bisa menjadi dosen kami?" pertanyaan kurang ajar itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening.

Naruto membelalakkan bola matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Tentu saja" dosen baru itu pun tersenyum.

Naruto pun memulai mata kuliahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya karena ternyata tanggapan dari sang dosen baru itu hanya seperti itu.

"Tsk. Kenapa jadi menyebalkan?"

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut kami ke tempat biasa nanti malam?"

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu sekilas lalu mengangguk "Kalian saja. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ " jawabnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Ah aku masih ada kelas. Aku duluan Sasuke"

Suigetsu pun meninggalkan Sasuke karena ia masih harus mengikuti mata kuliah tambahan yang dilaksanakan sore ini. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki acara apa pun berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Lagi-lagi gadis itu. Apa ia tidak lelah mengejar Sasuke yang ia sendiri tahu jika si _raven_ tersebut adalah _playboy_ kampus?

"Apa lagi Sakura?"

Gadis itu terkejut dengan _mood_ Sasuke yang sedang tidak bagus. Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini sejak dosen baru itu masuk ke kelasnya, ia merasa kesal akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke melenggang pergi dari hadapan gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi karena sudah cukup sore untuk dilewati. Namun langkahnya melambat ketika ia mendengar sesuatu dari salah satu kelas yang tertutup didepannya. Suara itu memang samar dan membuat Sasuke ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ngghh tunggu.. apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Disini aman" ucap seorang pria dari dalam kelas.

"Ahh jangan.."

"Ada apa hm? Bukankah ini enak?"

"Nghh ta..pi _sensei_.."

Braaakkk.

Kedua pasang mata yang berada didalam langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka secara kasar itu. Sosok yang mendobrak pintu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Si _raven_ manatap datar pemandangan yang tidak lazim itu. Terlihat sosok gadis yang hampir telanjang dan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dengan posisi menindih gadis itu diatas meja.

"Sasuke- _san_?" gumam sang gadis. Setelah tersadar gadis itu langsung membenarkan pakaiannya dan pergi dari sana. " _Jyaa sensei_ ".

Dan kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada disana. Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu. Kemejanya sudah terlepas entah kemana. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Tsk! Apa yang kau lakukan _teme_? Hina- _chan_ jadi pergi kan? Aku jadi harus menyelesaikannya sendiri" gerutunya dengan kesal.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau itu brengsek juga ya _sensei_. Padalah kau terlihat sangat polos sampai aku setengah mati membencimu"

"Ck.. Padahal aku sudah berakting menjadi dosen yang baik. Lalu apa maumu bocah? Apa kau akan melapor pada ayahmu agar aku dikeluarkan dari sini?" Naruto memakai kembali kacamatanya dan menatap nyalang kearah mahasiswa yang ada diruangan itu.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mengeluarkanmu? Ah tapi kurasa kau bisa membuatku tutup mulut jika kau mau"

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" Naruto masih menatap nyalang Sasuke yang mendekat padanya.

Kini Sasuke berada dihadapan Naruto. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Naruto yang menatap si raven nyalang, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

Tatapan Sasuke turun melihat kearah bagian bawah Naruto "Sepertinya kau masih tegang _sensei_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan?" Naruto menepis tangan si _raven_ yang hampir saja menyentuh benda miliknya itu.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau melanjutkannya daripada kau menyelesaikannya sendiri Uzumaki- _sensei_?" Sasuke memojokkan Naruto sampai si pirang menabrak meja dibelakangnya. Ia mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan menaruh kedua tangannya ke meja belakang si pirang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku _sensei_ " bisik Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena memang ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto.

Sial! Naruto yang memang tidak bisa menahannya pun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan rona merah.

"Kenapa diam hm?"

"Aahhh" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menyentuh miliknya dibawah sana yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Si pirang tidak menolak saat muridnya itu meremas-remas miliknya dibawah sana.

"Lihat aku _sensei_!" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah pun menatapnya. Sasuke melepas kacamata milik Naruto, ia bisa melihat kilatan nafsu yang begitu besar di bola mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Apa fungsi kacamata ini hanya untuk menutupi sifat brengsekmu _sensei_?"

"Kau juga brengsek sialan! Aku tid..nngghh"

Sasuke mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak membiarkan Naruto mengoceh lebih banyak lagi. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mulai membuka kembali kancing kemeja Naruto sehingga terlepas lagi. Sasuke meraba dada bidang Naruto dan juga mencubit tonjolan disana.

"Nghhh.." desah Naruto tertahan karena Sasuke masih mengeksplor mulutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena mengingat kebutuhan untuk bernafas. Namun tangannya masih memainkan milik Naruto dibawah sana.

"Kau tidak menolak _sensei_? Apa kau sudah terlalu bernafsu sampai kau tidak melawan sama sekali?" godanya pada sang dosen muda itu.

" _Te..me_ nnghhh"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk mengocok milik Naruto.

"Ahhh.. hhnn.."

Sasuke menikmati ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat erotis menurutnya. Bola mata _sapphire_ itu menatapnya bagaikan meminta lebih.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kecawa.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto "Berbaringlah. Akan kubuat kau merasa lebih enak _sensei_ " lalu ia pun menyeringai.

"Ap.. hei dimana kau memasukkan jarimu _teme_?"

"Nikmati saja. Jangan banyak mengeluh"

"Sa..kitt.. heeii.. nnghh.. _teme_!"

Sasuke tidak menggubris apa pun protesan Naruto.

" _Teme_.. keluarkan.. it.. ahhhhh apa itu?" Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke mengenai titik nikmat si pirang dengan jarinya.

"Disini rupanya.. biar kutebak pasti aku adalah lelaki pertama yang menyentuhmu sampai seperti ini?"

"Ahhh.. nnghhh.. sial.. disana Sasuke.." Naruto mendesah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu bergelenyar dalam dadanya saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan ia keluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto.

"Sabar _sensei_.. kali ini akan lebih nikmat. Aku janji" ucapnya sebelum Naruto protes.

Sasuke membuka celananya dan langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam celana. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat milik Sasuke yang sudah diposisikan pada lubangnya.

"Tu..tunggu. Apa kau yakin itu bisa masuk?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kita lihat saja.. ughh"

"Akkhh.. sakiitt.. ini lebih.. sakit.. _temee_ "

Belum masuk semua namun Sasuke sudah berhenti. Ia menunduk dan melahap bibir Naruto dibawahnya. Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan ganas dan si pirang pun membalasnya. Rasa sakit pun sedikit teralihkan.

Jleebb. Sasuke memasukkan milikya dalam sekali hentak.

"Aaakhhh.. Sial kau! Ughh.."

Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar-masuk tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi. Ia sebenarnya juga sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Aahhh.." Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah menikmati permainan Sasuke.

"Bukankah tadi kau juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu disini Naruto?" kali ini Sasuke tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sensei_ lagi.

"Di..diam kau.. ngghh disana.."

"Disini?"

"Aahhh iyaaaa.. nngghhh teruss"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa semanis ini jika sedang mendesah seperti itu.."

Sasuke masih terus melakukan gerakan maju mundurnya.

" _Teme_.. aahh aku nngh mau keluar.."

"Keluarkan saja.."

"Aaaaahhhh"

Muatan Naruto pun keluar. Namun si pirang sadar jika milik Sasuke masih belum keluar dan masih berada didalam lubangnya.

"Maaf Naruto aku masih belum selesai" Sasuke melanjutkan gerakannya. Ia membalikkan posisi Naruto hingga pria itu menungging tanpa melepaskan miliknya dari sana.

"Aaahhhh"

"Kau tegang lagi? Dasar jalang!"

"Ngghhh.. aku tidak ja.. aahhh"

"Apakah aku mengenainya?

"Disana Sasuke.. nnghh aaahhhh nyaahhh"

Sasuke mempercepat temponya dan membuat si pirang semakin mendesah. Naruto sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi sekarang. Ia hanya ingin lebih dan lebih.

"Cee..paatt.. nghh lebih cepat aahhh"

"Sesuai permintaanmu Naruto.. ugh"

Tak lama mereka pun keluar dengan bersamaan. Naruto yang sadar dengan situasi ini, langsung menyingkir dari Sasuke. Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tisu yang ada di tasnya. Ia pun langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dengan benar tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke sedikit pun.

"Mau kemana _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke setelah dilihatnya Naruto akan keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

"Tentu saja pergi. Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Kuharap kau melupakan kejadian tadi" ucap Naruto datar.

"Melupakan apa? Dirimu yang menikmati sentuhanku?"

" _Shit_! Terserah kau saja. Aku anggap kejadian yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi" Naruto masih memunggungi Sasuke yang menatapnya dari belakang. Sasuke bisa melihat telinga Naruto yang memerah, entah pria itu marah ataukah malu. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam kelas kosong itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil setelah kepergian Naruto dari sana.

"Menarik. Maaf saja Naruto, aku malah tidak ingin melupakannya dan akan kubuat kau selalu mengingatnya"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Naruto mengingat jika hari ini ia akan mengajar di kelas yang terdapat nama mahasiswa Uchiha Sasuke disana. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya agar tidak salah tingkah jika bertemu dengan muridnya yang satu itu.

Setelah kejadian yang menurut Naruto sangat memalukkan itu, ia mencoba untuk menghindar dari Sasuke jika mereka bertemu. Saat dua hari lalu yang seharusnya Naruto mengajar kelas Sasuke pun, ia malah izin dengan alasan ada acara keluarga. Alasan klasik memang, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Dan sekarang mau tak mau ia harus bertatap muka dengan si bungsu Uchiha karena ia harus mengajar di kelas itu.

"Siang semuanya. Maaf saya baru bisa hadir sekarang karena dua hari yang lalu saya ada sedikit urusan. Nah ayo kita mulai perkuliahan hari ini"

Naruto pun langsung membuka bukunya dan mulai menerangkan mata kuliahnya. Setelah itu Naruto memberikan instruksi untuk mereka berdiskusi dengan kelompok yang telah dibuatnya. Di salah satu tempat duduk terlihat seorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menggoda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Dosen pirang itu berusaha mati-matian agar bersikap biasa saja.

"Uzumaki- _sensei_ " seorang mahasiswi mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kami sering tertinggal mata kuliah dengan dosen sebelum anda. Hmm.. _sensei_ apa boleh kami meminta jam tambahan untuk mata kuliah anda, kira-kira sekitar tiga kali pertemuan lagi"

Naruto diam memikirkan permintaan salah satu muridnya itu. Seharusnya sesi perkiuliahan yang dijanjikan oleh kampus hanya tinggal satu kali pertemuan lagi dengan kelas yang satu ini. Tapi, Naruto juga tidak tega ketika muridnya memintanya, karena bagi para mahasiswa disana mata kuliahnya pasti sangat penting.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa memberikan jadwal kelas tambahannya padaku nanti"

"Tapi bukankah mulai minggu depan sudah minggu tenang dan kelas tidak boleh dipakai?" tanya seorang mahasiswa yang seingat Naruto bernama Konohamaru.

Seorang mengangkat tangannya lalu ia bicara "Uchiha-san.. bisakah kami minta tolong padamu untuk masalah kelas?" tanyanya dan kini semua mata menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar "Serahkan saja urusan itu padaku" jawabnya.

Dan semua yang ada dikelas itu pun menghela nafas lega kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kelas Naruto selesai lebih cepat karena Naruto mengatakan jika ia ada keperluan. Naruto sudah memberikan materinya dengan cara yang mudah dicerna sehingga tidak ada yang protes.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang dosen. Ia tidak masuk kesana, melainkan berjalan kearah taman belakang. Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dengan diam-diam.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang datang dan menghampiri dosen muda itu. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu. Tak jarang mereka berdua tertawa. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi kesal. Entah mengapa ia menjadi kesal, ia hanya ingin menarik Naruto dari sana dan menyeretnya ke _Love Hotel_. Tentu saja hal itu tidak dilakukannya.

Selang beberapa lama pun terlihat gadis yang dikenalnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disana. Yang lebih membuat panas adalah Hinata dengan berani mencium pipi Naruto. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun kini menghampiri dosen muda itu.

"Naruto!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

Dosen muda itu mengernyit bingung. "Sopanlah sedikit Uchiha- _san_. Aku dosen disini" jawabnya formal namun terkesan datar.

"Ck. Persetan dengan itu!"

"Sedang apa kau disini Uchiha- _san_?"

"Gadis Hyuuga tadi.. Apa kau sebegitu mudahnya tidur dengan orang _sensei_?" celetuknya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut. Siapa yang dimaksud? Dirinya kah? Jujur saja Naruto merasa sakit hati mendengar hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu _teme_?" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya sendiri dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mau bilang kau itu membuatku muak"

Dan kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Sasuke berangkat ke kampus seperti biasa. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko terlambat di kelas pagi karena sang ayah pasti akan menceramahinya panjang lebar diruangannya.

Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kelas paginya, ia mampir ke _cafeteria_ untuk memesan kopi. Ia akan masuk kelas lagi nanti siang dengan mata kuliah yang akan diajarkan oleh Naruto. Mood Sasuke pun kembali buruk ketika mengingat Naruto.

"Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi, tapi ternyata Uzumaki- _sensei_ tidak masuk. Huft.." ucap seorang gadis di meja sebelah.

"Tapi setidaknya kita tidak mengumpulkan tugas hari ini kan?" balas seorang lelaki disebelah gadis itu.

"Huh.. kau saja yang malas. Karena _sensei_ tidak masuk kita harus ada kelas pengganti kan? haahh menyebalkan"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang di meja sebelahnya, yaitu Sasuke. Kemudian pasangan itu pun membicarakan hal lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkuliahan. Sasuke menyesap kopinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di mejanya, ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Yo Sasuke" sapa lelaki bertubuh agak besar yang langsung duduk disana.

"Hn"

"Nanti siang kau kosong juga kan karena dosenmu tidak masuk?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Kau ingin ikut kami balapan nanti malam?"

Sasuke menatap Juugo sebentar lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Boleh saja. Ditempat biasa kan?"

.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di kampus sejak hari itu. Apakah ini karena ucapannya? Ia memang menyadari jika kata-katanya waktu itu memang keterlaluan. Sasuke emosi karena melihat Hinata yang mencium Naruto. Tunggu, untuk apa Sasuke harus emosi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Hei Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Ada apa Tenten?"

"Sudah dua kali mata kuliah Uzumaki- _sensei_ dan ia tidak masuk. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji akan mengajar ketertinggalan kita. Bagaimana ini?"

"Lalu?"

Tenten memutar matanya dengan malas. "Oh ayolah tuan Uchiha, pekalah sedikit. Tentu saja aku sedang meminta tolong padamu untuk menanyainya karena kita harus segera menyelesaikan mata kuliah itu" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Hn"

"Terserah kau saja. Pokoknya kuserahkan masalah dosen itu padamu" Tenten pun melengang pergi.

Sasuke yang juga penasaran pun langsung bangkit dan mencari informasi tentang dosen itu.

Tok tok

Sasuke pun lansung masuk ke dalam ruang ayahnya.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa Sasuke?" Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen kearah anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apa _Otousan_ tau dosen muda yang bermarga Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke yang _to the point_.

"Tentu saja" ia kembali membaca dokumen ditangannya.

"Apa kau tahu alamatnya?"

Fugaku menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap anaknya dengan datar "Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada kemahasiswaan saja?"

"Mereka bilang informasi pribadi tidak boleh bocor walaupun aku yang meminta. Dan untuk apa, kurasa _Otousan_ tidak perlu tahu" jawabnya kesal.

Sasuke memang sudah menanyakan ke bagian kemahasiswa namun mereka tidak memberikan informasi apa pun padanya.

Fugaku menghela nafas "Baiklah".

Setelah mendapatkan alamat pria bersurai pirang itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih"

"Ya. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya nak. Dia anak dari teman lamaku, aku bisa kena marah Minato kalau kau sampai bermain terlalu kasar padanya."

"Hah?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik menatap ayahnya.

"Apa kau lupa setiap kelas memiliki _cctv_?" tanya Fugaku dengan wajah meledek.

Oh _Shit_! Jadi ternyata ayahnya melihat perbuatan mesumnya?

"Kuharap kau tidak mengintip seluruh permainan kami waktu itu _Otousan_ " ucap Sasuke datar.

Fugaku tertawa "Sudahlah pergi sana. Minato dan Kushina pasti belum pulang sekarang" jawabnya dengan memberikan gestur tangan mengusir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melenggang pergi dari ruangan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Teeeettt teeeeettt

Teeetttt teeeeeett

"Iya iya sabar.. Sia..pa?"

Naruto tidak menyangka jika yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah salah satu muridnya yang sedang ia hindari. Ia sengaja untuk tidak masuk kerja karena menghindar dari pria _raven_ dihadapannya ini.

"Mau apa kau kemari _teme_? Tahu dari ma.. hee..heeii"

Cklek

Sasuke mendorong Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu mendorong Naruto hingga punggung pria pirang itu sampai menutup pintu.

" _What the hell_?" geram Naruto.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam "Kau menghindariku Naruto".

Naruto pun juga balas menatap Sasuke dengan tajam "Apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku itu kau!" Sasuke memerangkap Naruto dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala si pirang.

"Pergilah Uchiha!"

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto "Ayo cari kamar dan selesaikan masalah kita" ucapnya.

"Hah?"

Klik

Sasuke memasuki dengan asal salah satu kamar disana. Karena di kamar itu terlalu sepi dan _simple_ , maka ia menyimpulkan jika kamar itu tidak dipakai. Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto keatas Kasur yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ugh.. _What the fuck teme_?" protes Naruto yang setengah terbangun. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang melepas dan melempar jaketnya dengan asal.

"Yeah. _I'll fuck you now baby_ " Naruto mundur ketika melihat seringaian si _raven_.

"Uchiha ini tidak lucu. Pergilah atau.. mmhh"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menciumnya. Naruto memukul dada Sasuke, namun kedua tangannya malah ditahan oleh si _raven_ diatas kepala Naruto.

"Atau apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciuman paksanya.

Ciuman Sasuke turun pada leher mulus Naruto. Ia pun mulai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto tidak protes dan tangannya juga tidak lagi memberontak.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Ternyata pria itu memejamkan bola mata _sapphire_ miliknya dengan air mata yang keluar. Sasuke yang melihat itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menghapus air mata Naruto dengan jari tangannya.

"Naruto.." panggilnya melembut.

 _Sapphire_ itu pun terbuka "Bukankah kau muak padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa.. kau melakukan hal ini lagi?"

Sasuke mengingat ucapannya tempo hari. Jadi benar dugaannya, jika Naruto menghindarinya karena hal tersebut.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"A.. aku tidak marah. Untuk apa aku marah? Aku hanya.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hanya?" tanya Sasuke menuntut.

"Dadaku sakit saat kau mengatakan itu padaku. Aku.. maksudku.. uhh bagaimana cara menjelaskanya.. ak.."

Cup

"Maaf"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya setelah Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirnya dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya kesal karena Hinata menciummu waktu itu" Sasuke menyingkir dari atas Naruto dan duduk ditepi kasur. Naruto pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Waktu itu aku hanya berniat mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya" gumam Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Jadi kau sudah tidak punya hubungan dengan siapa pun lagi kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab karena menurutnya Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

Grebb

Sasuke terkejut ketika merasakan Naruto memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab _teme_. Karena kau, aku tidak punya pasangan lagi sekarang"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Naruto menarik Sasuke agar ia terjatuh ke kasur. Dan dengan sedikit usaha, kini Naruto berada diatas tubuh muridnya itu.

"Akan kubuat kau mau"

Demi apa pun Naruto mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang sangat menggairahkan. Sasuke sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Naruto.." Sasuke menggapai wajah Naruto yang berada diatas tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto pun menunduk untuk mencium pemuda dibawahnya.

Cklekk

"Naruto.. kau berada disi..ni.."

Kedua orang yang sedang dalam posisi yang tidak layak dilihat itu pun menoleh kearah pintu. Naruto menatap horror sosok sang ayah disana. Sementara Sasuke memasang tampang datarnya.

" _Tousan_.. ini.. ini bukan seperti yang _tousan_ pikirkan. Aku hanya.." Naruto panik.

"Ah maaf menganggu kalian. Silakan dilanjutkan" Minato tertawa salah tingkah ketika memergoki putranya.

Pintu kembali ditutup.

"Sepertinya ayahmu mengizinkan kita.."

"Ugh.. itu memalukan _teme_!" Naruto menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa "Jadi mau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Naruto menatap kesal pemuda dibawahnya.

"Tidak! Pulang sana dasar _teme_!"

 **End.**

 **Hello guys! sebelumnya ini emang republish dari wattpad ^^v**

 **Kritik dan saran?**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~**

 **Jyaa naa~**


End file.
